Blackest Night: Dragon Ball
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras ser derrotado en su universo original, Nekron llega otro universo y decide empezar de nuevo su plan.


Nekron se permitió sonreír, sabiendo que había ganado.

Tras ser derrotado por esos «superhéroes» en su universo original, parte de su esencia había sido expulsada al vacío entre realidades, donde había estado flotando sin saber qué dirección tomar hasta que percibió a unos tontos tratando de resucitar a su antiguo jefe en una realidad cercana y decidió involucrarse, convirtiéndolo en su avatar en el mundo físico.

Convencer a la criatura, que se llamaba a sí misma Freezer, de ayudarle a destruir toda forma de vida en el universo había sido fácil, dado que era un sádico que mataba a otros por diversión y, por tanto, había aceptado inmediatamente su oferta de ofrecerle un ejército que conquistaría todo lo que todavía no era suyo en el universo mientras se vengaba de su principal enemigo, Son Goku.

Nekron cumplió su parte del trato, resucitando a miles de millones en todo el universo como sus sirvientes, pero él nunca había dicho que estarían bajo las órdenes de Freezer, por lo que, cuando resucitó, entre otros, a Babidi, Cell, el doctor Gero, el rey Piccolo y la especie conocida como los saiyans, cada individual o grupo decidió seguir su propia agenda, lo cual hizo inevitable que muchos, si no habían muerto ya allí, viajasen a la Tierra para vengarse de ese tal Goku y de su familia y amigos por ser quienes los habían matado tras destruir los otros mundos con vida que encontraban.

Mientras los protectores del planeta estaban confrontando hordas de sus siervos, Nekron descubrió que todos los habitantes de esa versión de la Tierra, con pocas excepciones, habían muerto y resucitado al menos una vez, incluyendo a la mayoría de sus defensores. Decidiendo que deseaba conseguir su final feliz cuanto antes, procedió a dominar sus cuerpos, atrapando sus almas dentro de los mismos, antes de enviar a los llamados Goku y Vegeta a recuperar las bolas de dragón porque deseaba comprobar si sus supuestos poderes eran genuinos. Mientras esperaba por su regreso, sus nuevos sirvientes aniquilaron a todos los supervivientes y destruyeron unas pocas inteligencias artificiales que también se encontraban en el planeta.

Para su eterno deleite, Shenron fue convocado y, antes de que Freezer pidiese la inmortalidad que tanto deseaba, tomó control de su cuerpo y dijo:

—Mi primer deseo es la habilidad de existir en el plano material sin necesidad de poseer un cadáver.

El cuerpo de Freezer estalló cuando su nueva forma salió del mismo y Nekron disfrutó mirando un cuerpo que realmente podía llamar suyo antes de notar que alguien trataba de hacer retroceder el tiempo. Viendo al sirviente azul del dios de la destrucción de ese universo cerca suya, procedió a atacarlo y decapitarlo brutalmente antes de resucitarlo y enviarlo junto al resto de sus esclavos en contra de la supuesta divinidad, que por alguna razón estaba en la Tierra en ese momento, para evitar más distracciones.

Volviendo a centrar su mirada en el dragón, Nekron abrió por primera vez su boca para decir:

—Mi segundo deseo es que las almas dejen de existir.

Sus nuevos oídos le permitieron escuchar la dulce melodía de las almas de los muertos, los ogros que se encargaban de guiarlas a sus respectivas vidas futuras en el más allá y de los dioses que habitaban el mismo, tanto la especie conocida como shinjianos como de otro tipo, siendo destruidas de una forma extremadamente agonizante hasta que dejaron de gritar. Mostrando una sonrisa que podría describirse como feliz, decidió que era el momento del gran final.

—Y mi último, y más querido, deseo es, simplemente, la extinción de toda vida.

Todos sus sirvientes y el dragón instantáneamente se convirtieron en polvo ante Nekron, transformando al universo en el paraíso que siempre tuvo que haber sido, sin vida caótica infestándolo y donde Nekron era la fuerza dominante por toda la eternidad. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Has sido tú el responsable de esto? —preguntó alguien detrás suya, dejándolo momentáneamente paralizado por la sorpresa antes de que lentamente se diese la vuelta para ver a una pequeña criatura parecida a un robot mirándolo con curiosidad. Nekron no respondió a la pregunta, principalmente porque estaba sin palabras al descubrir que algo había sobrevivido cuando no debería haber sido posible.

Antes de que matase al parásito que infestaba su mundo ideal, este elevó sus brazos, cuyas manos empezaron a emitir una extraña luz azul.

—¡Que desaparezca este universo! —exclamó la criatura.

Nekron gritó de dolor por primera vez cuando él mismo y todo el universo que acababa de conquistar fue completamente aniquilado en una milésima de segundo, dejando en su lugar un vacío donde la criatura flotaba.

* * *

Tras eliminar a esa extraña entidad y a la totalidad del Universo 7, Zeno empezó a tener dudas de que su forma de lidiar con ambos hubiese sido la adecuada.

Por un lado, ya llevaba un tiempo planeando destruir al séptimo universo, entre otros, porque creía que había demasiados universos, con la única razón por la que había destruido a la criatura siendo que le preocupaba que repitiese lo acababa de hacer con el Universo 7 en los universos a los que, por el momento, no deseaba aniquilar.

Por el otro, recientemente había escuchado hablar a sus subordinados sobre un evento que nunca había visto antes llamado Torneo de las Artes Marciales, el cual era exclusivo de un planeta del Universo 7 llamado la Tierra. Como era inmortal y había visto la mayor parte de lo que el multiverso tenía que ofrecer, algo que no había experimentado todavía era bienvenido, sobre todo porque potencialmente podía permitirle cruzarse con alguien dispuesto a jugar o incluso hablar con él que no estuviese aterrorizado de su poder. Era muy solitario estar en su puesto cuando nadie quería ser su amigo.

Decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder, Zeno convocó las superbolas de dragón, el prototipo de las bolas de dragón repartidas por el sexto y séptimo universo y una de las pocas cosas que se molestaba en no destruir por si alguna vez las necesitaba, y pidió como deseo la reconstrucción del Universo 7 tal y como estaba antes de que esa cosa tan rara hubiese aparecido. Con eso hecho, volvió a su palacio y, viendo que Nekron también había sido reconstruido, procedió a desintegrarlo a distancia para no tener que lidiar otra vez con la criatura.


End file.
